Serial interfaces using either a synchronous or asynchronous protocol are well known in the art. For example, an I2C interface bus uses two bus lines to separately transmit a clock signal and associated data signals. These type of interfaces are synchronous because the data is transmitted synchronous to the clock signal. Generally, such interfaces are more robust than asynchronous interfaces and allow for higher transmission rates. Asynchronous interface usually only use a single line for data transmission wherein the clock signal can be derived from the transmitted signal. A plurality of different protocols and implementations of such serial interfaces exists.